The present invention relates to the field of and multipoint conferencing, more particularly, to improving multipoint conference scalability for co-located participants.
Multipoint conferencing, an invaluable collaboration tool, enables multiple remote persons to participate in a collaboration session. Typically multipoint conferencing takes the form of videoconferencing, which includes a visual component and audio component. The visual component often includes a camera for capturing video and a display for presenting the captured video. The audio component typically includes a microphone to record audio (e.g., speech) and a speaker to play the recorded audio. Many times, a multipoint controller unit (MCU) is utilized to allow multiple persons in one location (e.g., boardroom) to communicate using one centralized terminal device (e.g., conference phone).